stormghastfandomcom-20200216-history
The Knights of Enigma
Introduction The Knights of Enigma were formed when Feobin was in dire needs of protecting. Swarms of unknown creatures roamed across the plans: pillaging villages and feasting on any creatures that came into their path. These creatures came to be known as Vanth. It is still unknown where these creatures originated from, the Knights have tried and failed in their investigations into the matter. There are many rumours floating around: some believe a disease swept across the orcish people and caused mass mutation, others think they were created by a mad wizard looking to bolster the arcane forces in Quisora. There are 56 Knights of Enigma, each one given a ranking based on their individual strength, as well as 39 members of the support crew, and a further 65 handlers each one assigned to a Knight and a few spare who are often sent on scouting missions. Each faction have their own chain of command and largely they each manage their own people, for large scale collaborations decisions default to the council in order to prevent infighting. The Factions The Knights Each of the 56 knights are assigned a ranking and status based upon their performance in the initiation test. They are sorted into either the Offensive fighter category or the Defensive fighter category, and because of this gain a benefit suitable for them. The Offensive fighters are gifted a boost in speed which can help them if a battle becomes a little too much to handle, they are able to push their bodies passed their limits and act beyond them. (They gain the Action Surge ability) The Defensive fighters are gifted an increase in stamina, should their wounds go beyond what they can handle they are able to use their willpower to close those that are giving them the most trouble. (They gain the Second Wind ability) Handlers The Knights are all given a Handler; these handlers are in charge of giving assignments and act as a direct link between the knights and the council. Any needs that the knights may have can be met by the handlers or if the needs cannot immediately be met the handlers can put in a request to the council and start putting the gears in motion. Ultimately the Knights are attack dogs and the handlers are the ones that hold the leash. They know the movements that their Knights make, they are there to witness the skills displayed and the choices made. If a knight is brought to trial the testimony of their handler is the single most important aspect of the judgement. Handlers are given the power to keep their Knights in check for the good of the organisation, as long as they make a report and understand that any choice they make they are liable for; and it can also be undone. There are 65 Handlers in all, those that do not have a Knight to manage are spread across Feobin to gather information. These are the individuals who locate Vanths. Their skill ranges from finding an isolating individual Vanths or passing information to the council about nests, and Vanths that have managed to integrate themselves into society. Support Crew Those who are not suited to fighting but still want to aid in the cause are trained in healing magics and scattered across Feobin, helping any knights who are injured in battle. Sometimes they are assigned to specific cities, other times specific groups of knights. They are sent wherever they are needed. Each member of the support crew report to a designated superior, those who are in seats of superiority in the support crew are in charge of between 4-6 individuals. There are 8 groups in all. One group of 4 is posted at Cobigo and the surrounding forest under the charge of Theodore Frostwald. Another group of 4 has been given Batonu, with the history of the city it is often the site of numerous conflicts. The group at Batonu are under the charge of Druslee Cullvera. The other groups do not work as closely together, they are spread across the rest of Feobin, travelling from town to town drifting wherever they are needed. Magaahn, Salazaya, and Madalina's groups are assigned to specific Knights and journey with them acting as healers, and aids where required. As for the remaining groups, they are sent wherever required. Sometimes they are also split amongst Knights, and there is always one group kept at the council building and run a hospital for those who return injured. Important People The council * Eden * Aubrey * Zimsher * Jamexia * Titano * Grees * Muwave The single digits # Morgan 'of the swift blade' # Micheal 'storm chaser' # Jasper 'the puppeteer' # Abigail 'silver tongue' # Jeramiah 'wind dancer' # Isabella 'mentalist' # Ophelia 'quiet smile' # Logan 'the shadow' # Jessica 'soul torn' Support Crew Superiors * Megaahn Penderson * Madalina Loprete * Franya Villarin * Helhicks Tykot * Salazaya Magil * Theodore Frostwald * Druslee Cullvera * Willreed Bochner